bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Quincy Fox
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = * 2005–2006 * 2008–2016 * 2018– | first = August 8, 2005 | last = | family = * Fox/Winslow * Spencer/Winters * Thompson | alias = Quincy Jerome | birthname = Quincy Marcus Thompson | born = | birthplace = , | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = | partner = | romances = | biofather = | biomother = | father = Marcus Fox | mother = Chanel Thompson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Ray Jerome (2004–06) | stepmother = Tyra Cooke (2009, 2016) Erica Thorne (2015–17) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = Asia Fox | sons = | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Lincoln Fox Frankie Thompson | grandmothers = Sabrina Martin Hope Winters | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = Asia Martin Amber Thompson | cousins = Olivia Grayson | relatives = }} Quincy Marcus Fox (né Thompson; formerly Jerome) is a fictional character from the original soap opera, Generations of Jericho. On August 8, 2005, Quincy is introduced as the toddler son of Chanel Thompson, the former high school sweetheart of music mogul, Marcus Hayes. At the time of his introduction, Quincy is believed to be the son of Chanel's husband, Chase Stewart. Marcus becomes very fond of Quincy much to Chase's dismay and his presence upsets Marcus's romance with Liberty Winters. After Chanel is arrested for murder in late 2006, Quincy leaves town with Chase on December 14, 2006. Quincy is re-introduced on October 15, 2008, living at a group home in when he reconnects with Marcus who has discovered that he is the boy's biological father -- however Marcus keeps the information to himself not wanting to tell him prematurely. Marcus obtains temporary custody of Quincy and invites the boy to live with him. In early 2009, after Marcus has set up a million dollar trust fund for Quincy, Chase and teams up with Quincy's scheming foster mother Colleen Hannigan to get his hands on the boy's money and trick Marcus into believing he is not Quincy's father after all. Storylines 2005–2006 Quincy is introduced as the toddler son of Ray Jerome and Chanel Thompson in the summer of 2005. He forms a bond with Chanel's friend Marcus Fox much to the dismay of his father. In December 2006, Chanel is sent off to prison and Ray skips town with Quincy. 2008–2016 In October 2008, a 5 year old Quincy is living in a group home in Detroit under the care of Colleen Hannigan, a bitter aspiring singer who spends her days drinking and trying to find a husband. Quincy spends Fridays waiting outside a local restaurant believing his father will come for him. When a city inspector checks on Hannigan's treatment of the boys, Quincy takes advantage of the situation and takes a copy of his social security card to the hall of records looking for information on his father. Quincy is disappointed to find his original birth certificate with his father's name was lost in a flood. On his way back, Quincy nearly gets hit by a car and is rescued by Marcus who Quincy only remembers from pictures. The incident goes viral leading to speculation that the "playboy" is ready to settle down. Unbeknownst to Quincy, Marcus comes to the foster home and reveals that he is Quincy's biological father and presents a letter from Chanel and the boy's original birth certificate as proof. In exchange for a large donation to the group home, Marcus offers to have Quincy come and live with him and Quincy is ecstatic. However, Quincy changes his mind realizing he won't see his friends anymore. Quincy later discovers that Marcus is his father and agrees to live with him in Jericho City. Quincy shares a happy reunion with his mom becomes the center of the Fox family with his great-grandmother Katheryn and his aunt Katie taking pleasure in spoiling him. Quincy and Katheryn even bond over their shared birthdays, October 25. Quincy struggles to accept that his parents are not together though he likes his stepmother Tyra Cooke. Quincy is ecstatic when Marcus and Chanel announce their engagement on Christmas 2009. Quincy is the ring bearer at their wedding in October 2010. In late 2011, Quincy is upset when Marcus refuses to let him spend time with his grandfather Lincoln Clarke. Quincy worries Marcus when he doesn't react to Chanel's sudden death in August 2012. After Quincy gets into a fight at school, he gets suspended and Marcus forces him to go to therapy where he reveals he is angry at Chanel for leaving him again and he believes he did something wrong. Quincy isn't even interested in having a birthday party and destroys the cake instead. Chanel's best friend Tyra Cooke convinces him that Chanel would want him to celebrate his birthday. At his 10th birthday party in 2013, Quincy is shocked when he overhears Marcus ask Tyra to marry him. Quincy later lets it slip to his cousin and Tyra's then boyfriend Storm which leads to a big fight and Tyra skipping town. Again, Quincy blames himself but Marcus promises him that it isn't his fault. Quincy is shocked when Erica Thorne is arrested just as she is about to marry Marcus. During the holidays in 2013, Quincy meets his grandmother Hope Winters who wants the boy to live with her but Quincy says he'll never leave his dad. In early 2014, Quincy befriends the janitor, Devin Reid who claims to be a friend of Chanel's. In late 2016, Quincy announces that he wants to attend boarding school and Marcus refuses it. However, Hope later appeals to him that the boy needs a change of scenery and to avoid a custody battle, Marcus reluctantly agrees and Quincy leaves for England just before New Year's Eve. 2018– References External links Category:Characters introduced in 2005 Category:2003 births Category:Fox family Category:Thompson family Category:Spencer family Category:Winters family Category:Vanderbilt family